A Little Too Late for Explanations
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Pegang tanganku, tetaplah di sisiku. Kita akan berlari, Hinata. Dedicated to :.NejiHina Glorious of Days:. AU.


**As always, Kishimoto owned the characters. Can't separate OOCness from me, it seems. You might find some typos, and for that I am deeply sorry.**

**This year's theme : HOPE**

**NejiHina G.O.D**

**-Glorious of Days-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Hinata berjinjit untuk meraih buku yang dengan angkuhnya terselip di susunan paling atas lemari rak buku di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia masih punya waktu tujuh menit untuk meraih buku bersampul keras itu dan berlari menuju kelas lalu duduk dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran sastra Jepang.

Hanya tujuh menit, dan dengan usahanya yang sepertinya sia-sia, Hinata telah membuang waktunya dengan percuma.

Sampai akhirnya tangan lain terulur dan meraih buku incaran Hinata dengan mudahnya. Mata Hinata melirik mengikuti pergerakan tangan yang tampak sebagai pusat dunia di mata Hyuuga-nya. Dan sekejap kemudian ia terkejut saat menemui Neji yang tidak terlihat senang.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Otaknya aktif berpikir memikirkan kalimat paling tepat untuk disampaikan di saat seperti ini. Namun ia kesulitan bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara yang tak bermakna sekali pun.

"Kau tidak menungguku pagi ini." Neji terdengar seakan sedang protes. Atau mungkin dia memang sedang menunjukkan kesalahan Hinata. "Kau berangkat lebih dulu, meninggalkanku, dan bahkan tidak sarapan."

Kini pikiran Hinata seakan disegarkan kembali. "M-maaf. Aku… memang terburu-buru."

Neji terdiam, memandang mata Hinata dan masih memegang buku sastra jilid lama bersampul lusuh yang disumbangkan salah satu orang ternama di perfektur tempat sekolah mereka berada.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu lalu melemaskan bahunya, melepaskan ketegangan yang ia rasakan sejak tadi saat melihat Hinata yang berlarian di koridor lantai tiga. Percakapan Bahasa Inggris bagi Neji bukan mata pelajaran favoritnya. Bukan karena dia tak cukup menguasai bidang ini, tapi karena pelajaran itu terlalu membosankan untuk mendapat perhatian penuhnya. Jadi, dia memandang ke arah jendela, ke langit-langit kelas, ke halaman bukunya yang statis dan tak berganti halaman, lalu akhirnya menangkap pergerakan yang memancing minatnya dalam sekejap.

Tidak, ia tak mendengar panggilan instingnya, atau ada firasat yang membisikkan padanya bahwa Hinata sebentar lagi akan melewati koridor kelasnya, berlari menuju perpustakaan yang kebetulan berada di lantai sama dengan kelasnya.

Ia hanya menoleh di saat yang tepat. Dan kemudian bangun tanpa memikirkan apapun selain meminta izin dari guru yang sedang mengajar dan berbohong padanya. Neji hanya perlu istirahat di UKS selama beberapa menit. Kebohongan lain yang standar ia ucapkan pada guru yang tak menaruh curiga pada siswa terbaik di sekolah.

Dan akhirnya ia di sini, baru bisa merasa tenang setelah bertemu langsung dengan sepupunya yang tadi pagi berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah dan tak bersamanya seperti hari-hari yang lain.

Lalu sekarang dia memberi alasan bahwa dia terburu-buru. Untuk kali ini, Neji melepaskan Hinata. Dia tak akan bertanya macam-macam untuk sekarang.

"Tunggu aku pulang sekolah nanti."

"A-ano… Neji-niisan."

Buku sastra itu diletakkan Neji di celah antara buku terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau. Neji menatap lagi mata Hinata. Tak peduli jika tatapannya membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Bukan getaran benci yang ia tujukan, namun kekecewaan akan sebuah penolakan yang bahkan belum terucap dari bibir Hinata.

"M-maaf, aku…harus…ehm, maksudku, aku a-ada piket hari ini."

Tak perlu belajar psikologi untuk tahu bahwa Hinata sedang menghindarinya. Namun sekali lagi, Neji memilih untuk bersabar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu."

"T-tapi…bukankah Nii-san harus ke tempat les?"

Neji mengambil buku sastra itu lagi, menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai." Ia bertahan sejenak di posisinya, memandangi sosok Hinata yang tampak rapuh meski sedang memeluk buku tebal itu. Menikmati tatapan malu-malu sepupunya yang gelisah.

Perpustakaan sepi disinari cahaya musim gugur yang berkilauan. Aroma kertas dan buku-buku lama menyampaikan perasaan sedih. Sela-sela antara lemari-lemari kayu yang tinggi besar menyimpan bayangan.

Neji terpaku selama sesaat, menarik napas panjang dan merindukan pelukan Hinata yang tak pernah erat dan hanya berkesan _platonic_.

Lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya, melesat dengan mulus mengecup pipi kanan Hinata yang terasa hangat di bibirnya. Gadis itu meninggalkan harum manis kasih sayang di hati Neji saat pemuda Hyuuga itu melangkah keluar.

Dan bila ini bukan cinta, lalu disebut apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kauinginkan dan apa yang kaubutuhkan, di antara keduanya terdapat perbedaan yang jelas. Tapi bila yang dibandingkan adalah apa yang kauinginkan dan apa yang kauharapkan, mungkin hasilnya bisa dibilang nihil, karena kedua hal itu sama. Benar, kan?

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya pada Neji yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sudah setahun ini dia tinggal di Tokyo bersama Hizashi dan Neji. Masa SMP Hinata di Akita telah menjadi bab lama yang nyaris dilupakan Neji. Dia hanya ingat Hinata yang tak punya satu pun teman saat pertama kali pindah, sangat bergantung pada Neji untuk segala hal. Awalnya memang merepotkan karena Neji tak terbiasa, tapi setelah Hinata mulai akrab dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, Neji malah merasa ia dicampakkan. Untuk alasan apapun, ia benci perasaan itu.

Saat ini jam sembilan malam, makan malam telah lama berakhir. Hinata baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya masih tergulung, hanya menyisakan beberapa helai yang melekat di kulit lehernya yang menyebar harum mawar sabun mandinya.

Neji melangkah masuk, menghampiri Hinata yang duduk di lantai sedang menyiapkan beberapa buku. Jendela kamarnya telah ditutup, namun tirainya masih berkumpul di satu sisi bingkai.

Hinata yang sekarang duduk di kelas dua SMA sudah hampir sepenuhnya berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang mandiri. Neji menyimpulkan hal itu setelah beberapa hari ini ia menyingkir dengan alasan memberikan Neji lebih banyak ruang untuk konsentrasi pada ujian masuk universitas musim dingin nanti.

"Hari Minggu nanti, kita kencan."

Neji duduk.

Hinata mengeser lututnya, memeluk buku tulis.

"Eh?"

"Ya," Neji berkata, suaranya pelan dan lelah. Ia menatap futon yang sudah digelar Hinata, lalu ke jendela. "Ini…tidak terlalu mendadak, kan?"

"Itu…a-ano…"

"Terlalu mendadak?"

"Nii-san serius?"

Keduanya berpandangan.

Neji menatap tajam.

Tatapan Hinata bergetar, lalu dia menatap lutut kakinya yang terlipat.

"Kalau kukatakan bahwa aku suka padamu, apa kau akan percaya?" Hinata tak menjawab, dia tak bisa berpikir. "Maksudku, bila ini adalah kesahalan sekali pun, aku tak tahu harus mencari alasan yang paling tepat kenapa ini disebut sebagai kesalahan. Jadi, kurasa…mungkin bila kukatakan saja setidaknya kau akan tahu dan…yah, ini canggung."

Hinata mengangguk.

Neji tak mengerti. Anggukan itu untuk apa? Mewakili persetujuannya untuk kata 'canggung' yang baru dia utarakan, atau "Kau…?"

"Nii-san bagiku…adalah…Nii-san, bukan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi kau bukan _imouto_. Sejak awal pun kau seorang gadis di mataku."

Hinata menghembuskan napas.

Neji juga, lebih keras. "Ini…kau…"

"Kaget. A-aku…kaget."

Neji berdiri, "Aku mengerti," dia berkata, suaranya bergelung seperti gumaman yang menandakan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Ia melangkah menjauh, lalu terhenti.

"J-jadi…hari Minggu, ya?"

"Ya."

"Apa k-kau akan mengajakku ke tempat yang i-istimewa?"

"Tidak."

"Oh."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hinata pikir, mereka sudah bertemu setiap hari. "Ah." Ia tak mengerti, namun cukup puas dengan jawaban Neji. Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat kata 'kencan' menjadi alasan pertemuan mereka?

Jawabannya hadir di akhir pekan. Sebuah pesan singkat melantunkan nada pendek di ponsel Hinata. Hizashi menjelaskan bahwa pagi-pagi sekali, Neji telah pergi. "Ia tak bilang mau ke mana. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Hinata?" Pertanyaan Hizashi tak bisa dijawab Hinata setengah jam yang lalu, tapi sekarang, dengan kalimat pendek di layar ponselnya, ia tahu di mana Neji saat ini.

'Kutunggu di depan stasiun Shibuya.'

"Ini…kencan sungguhan, ya?" Secara refleks, Hinata menatap gadis sebaya dirinya di cermin, pipinya merona merah, bernapas terasa sesak. Menyebalkan sekali karena ia tersenyum senang padahal dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia pakai. Seumur-umur, ini pertama kalinya Hinata diajak kencan. Haruskah ia menangis karena terharu? Tidak, itu akan menjadi reaksi yang berlebihan. Tak ada yang ia rasa tepat saat ini. Tidak baju, sepatu, atau sikap yang paling benar.

Hinata membuka lemarinya, terpaku pada baju-baju gombrong yang membalas tatapannya dengan cemoohan. '_Yah, gadis kuper, apa yang kaupunya selain kami?'_

Ia memilih pakaian kasual yang paling aman. Blus sederhana yang manis, rok _vintage_ selutut yang lebar, sepatu bot semata kaki berwarna cokelat, dan sweter tanpa lengan yang tak pernah ia pakai sejak terakhir kali di musim dingin.

Setibanya Hinata di stasiun, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Neji, tapi mendadak ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi. Hinata berjalan keluar bersama penumpang lain, menunggu di tempat yang menurutnya paling strategis. Lima menit kemudian, tempatnya berdiri dipenuhi orang-orang yang sepertinya punya alasan sama dengannya. Kenapa Neji tak menyebutkan di mana tepatnya ia menanti Hinata.

Gadis itu berjalan menjauh, tak ada pikiran apapun di benaknya. Hinata berhenti sesaat, menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan Neji di sana, hanya berdiri diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Aneh, apa barusan Neji memanggilnya?

Neji terlihat beda. Ia memang mengenakan kemeja seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari lain dengan kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Ia juga mengenakan mantel hitam yang biasa, tak ada yang baru. Namun melihat Neji berdiri di sana, di antara kerumunan orang yang asing dan tak mengenalnya, Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang saling menghubungkan mereka berdua.

"Nii-san."

Pertalian darahkah? Bukan. Sepertinya sesuatu yang benar-benar baru. Jiwa. Jiwa yang saling terhubung dan saling memanggil.

Ekspresi Neji yang tak berubah mengundang resah dalam hati Hinata.

Neji akhirnya berjalan mendekat.

Hinata menelan ludah.

Mata Neji yang datar memandang sepatu Hinata, mengacuhkan rok dan blusnya, membeku di hadapan Hinata, matanya tak bergerak dari wajah gadis di hadapannya. Ia memandang Hinata seperti sedang menilai hasil karya sebuah seni, mencoba merubah perspektifnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dengan memerhatikan dari segala pose yang ia punya.

"Nii-san?"

Neji tersenyum, selembar kehangatan merambat di antara kepekatan udara. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya nyaman di balik saku mantelnya, kini mengambil tangan Hinata sebagai tempat pertama yang ia tuju. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, ada sesuatu dalam ekspresinya yang menyimpan banyak kata.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu berdiri di samping Hinata, menggandeng tangannya, menatap keramaian. "Kita akan berlari, Hinata."

"Eh?"

Neji menoleh, masih tersenyum. "Kita akan berlari," ulangnya. Lalu ia menatap ke depan lagi. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang. Kaki kanannya melangkah, satu. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan dirinya. Dan kemudian dia berlari, merasakan tiupan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan kasar, menerima tatapan mata orang-orang yang kebanyakan berteriak marah, merasakan denyut jantungnya yang terasa begitu hidup. Ia berlari dan berlari, menembus kepadatan pejalan kaki di hari Minggu di Shibuya, menyimpan tawanya bersama kehangatan yang ia rasakan di telapak tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Ia baru berhenti di puncak jembatan penyeberangan. Di bawah, arus lalu lintas tak berubah. Kendaraan datang dari banyak arah, bercampur, sekilas tampak seperti ikan-ikan yang berenang menuju lautan.

"Tadi kita di jam 11. 20. Sekarang kita di jam 11. 35."

Hinata merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Alisnya mengerut merasakan lelah. Ditambah kalimat Neji yang aneh.

"Barusan kita berlari menuju masa depan, Hinata."

Kebanyakan orang akan lebih menggunakan kata-kata. Neji adalah sebuah pengecualian. Saat ia terinspirasi, ia melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Analogi yang membutuhkan waktu untuk dipahami, dan tenaga, tentu saja.

Mereka berlari selama lima belas menit, rentang waktu yang mewakili perjalanan mereka menuju masa depan. Angin, pandangan orang-orang yang marah atau keheranan, padatnya manusia di pusat kota, semua menggambarkan rintangan yang kemungkinan besar akan mereka hadapi.

Neji terbiasa menginginkan banyak hal; kesuksesan, nama besar, kemenangan, hal-hal mudah yang tak rumit.

Neji tak terbiasa membutuhkan apapun. Setidaknya sampai saat ini saat ia membutuhkan Hinata.

Neji terbiasa mengetahui keinginannya, namun saat ini, ia mulai membiasakan diri dengan satu hal baru yang ia sadari setelah bertemu Hinata.

Saat ini ia tahu bahwa harapan baru saja menyapanya.

Neji adalah si _prodigy_, Neji adalah si jenius, dan saat ini Neji adalah manusia biasa; seorang pemuda yang menginginkan, membutuhkan dan mengharapkan cintanya bersambut.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar penyangga jembatan penyeberangan.

Neji mendekat, menatapnya, menatap bibirnya, tersenyum, menatap matanya. "Dari semua orang di dunia ini, aku ingin kau memilihku. Dari semua orang di dunia ini, aku butuh dirimu. Dari semua orang di dunia ini, aku mengharapkanmu untuk percaya padaku." Jemarinya memeluk leher Hinata, "Ini mungkin tidak akan mudah. Tapi aku harap kau mau terus berlari denganku, bersamaku, jangan berpisah dariku."

_Apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?_

"Sudah agak terlambat untuk sebuah penjelasan, Hinata. Kita ada di sini, sekarang, dan hanya ada jalan untuk melangkah ke depan."

Sinar matahari bersinar lembut di langit. Shibuya semakin padat. Dunia semakin tak ramah. Ada satu benang harapan yang menyatukan mereka, dan hanya itu yang mereka butuhkan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Sebuah ciuman lembut ia berikan pada gadis itu. Dalam ciuman itu ada sebuah senyuman lega. Dan hatinya terisi penuh. Perasaan membanjiri dirinya yang dulu kering.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wrote the first half in November, and just finished it last Sunday. **

**Sesungguhnya saya agak ragu untuk publish ini, mengingat review untuk Of Dreams and True Love yang tersendat-sendat, sungguh membuat saya merasa 'apa satu fic lagi benar-benar diperlukan?'  
**

**Di lain pihak, fic untuk G.O.D yang memang jangka waktu event-nya nggak panjang, sedikit sekali. Jadi akhirnya, ah, ya sudahlah.  
**

**February 2013**

**-emarbi-**


End file.
